


Coded Romance

by squipster



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Binary code, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27570178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squipster/pseuds/squipster
Summary: just some jeresquip romance :)) (yes i will put the translation in parenthases)
Relationships: Jeremy Heere/Jeremy Heere's Squip
Kudos: 27





	Coded Romance

Jeremy sighed as he laid on the couch with half of his body hanging off of it, just bored out of his skull, looking for something to do even though all his friends were busy at the moment. 

Maybe squip could cure his boredom. It’s a possibility that he really doesn’t wanna resort to but he had no choice. “Activate.” he mumbled, just casually sliding off the rest of the couch.

“About goddamn time-” Squip mumbled as he pixelated in front of Jeremy. “What do you need?”

“For you to cure my boredom.” Jeremy muttered, curling up in a fetal position on the ground.  
“You have to sit up for this activity, Jeremy.” Squip said, sitting next to Jeremy on the floor.

“Fine..” Jeremy huffed then sat up. “What’s the activity?”  
“I’m gonna teach you binary code.” Squip grinned excitedly.

“Since when do enbies have a code? I don’t think they’d want you infiltrating them.” Jeremy said, furrowing his brows.  
“No Jeremy. Well- they have their own code. This is not non-binary code. BINARY code is strings of ones and zeros. Like the kind you see in the matrix.”

“Ohhhhhh, okay. And I’m gonna be-.. learning it? I don’t think I’ll be able to memorize all of that.”

“Don’t worry, it’s just a few simple phrases. I’ll tell your name, my name and two simple sentences.” Squip informed while Jeremy just nodded in response.

“Okay so my name, which is Squip would be: 01110011 01110001 01110101 01101001 01110000.” Squip said as he watched Jeremy write down the numbers as fast as he could.  
“Wait i think I messed up-” Jeremy pouted, looking down at the numbers he wrote.

“Aww, don’t worry. It’s not too big of a problem!” Squip reassured, repeating the string of numbers slower than before as Jeremy rewrote them.  
“Got it!” Jeremy grinned.

“Next up is your name which would be: 01001010 01100101 01110010 01100101 01101101 01111001 00100000 01001000 01100101 01100101 01110010 01100101.” Squip said in the same slow tone as last time.  
Jeremy wrote the numbers as he heard them, smiling happily since he just felt happy with Squip at the moment. Plus this was sorta fun.

“Now for the phrases. I just want you to guess what you think these mean.” Squip said.  
“That’s gonna be tricky but alright.” Jeremy shrugged.

Squip nodded and cleared his throat. “01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01100001 01110010 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01100010 01100101 01110011 01110100 00100000 01110011 01110101 01110000 01100101 01110010 01100011 01101111 01101101 01110000 01110101 01110100 01100101 01110010 00100000 01100101 01110110 01100101 01110010 00101100 00100000 01110011 01110001 01110101 01101001 01110000.”

Jeremy widened his eyes slightly. “Thats a lot and,, i have absolutely no clue what you just said. Uh- probably something about.. food.” He shrugged, putting his notebook down since there was no way he was gonna copy that down.

Squip giggled quietly. “I said you’re the best supercomputer ever, squip.” he responded, letting out a quiet hum. “Last one: 01101001 00100000 01101100 01101111 01110110 01100101 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101.”

Jeremy arched his brow, rocking back and forth, thinking to himself. “Did you say both of our names?”

“Nope.”

“What’d you say then?”

“I love you.”

“I love you t- w a it--”

Squip snickered a little. “Wow Jeremy, take me to dinner first.”


End file.
